


hold your hands upon my head

by orphan_account



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post canon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snapshots of Eric and Adam falling in love.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261





	hold your hands upon my head

**Author's Note:**

> we won fellas!
> 
> unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> title from “mystery of love” by sufjan stevens (how could i NOT?)

“I like your sisters.”

Eric looked at Adam as if he’d said something as mad as, “every full moon I wake up from my bed, go outside, strip naked, transmute into a werewolf, and hunt baby rabbits for sport.”

“How? They’re intolerable.”

Adam grinned. “They’re sweet. They remind me of you.”

“That, Adam Groff, has got to be the  _ worst  _ thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Wha—I gave you a compliment!”

“You compared me to five  _ demons _ . Clearly you’ve been brainwashed.”

Adam laced his fingers through Eric’s. “You’re all very similar. You just can’t see it.”

“I’d compare you to  _ your  _ sister and see how you like it, if only I’d met her.”

Adam looked off. “She’s at university in Oxford. We’re really  _ nothing  _ alike.”

“‘You just can’t  _ see  _ it,’” Eric threw back. In the late afternoon sun, he was bright and beautiful.

“Shut up.”

Eric laughed. A moment’s pause. “You really think I’m sweet?”

In lieu of answer, Adam kissed him until they were both weak in the knees.

  
  


“You want to play Dance Dance Revolution?”

Eric rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “What is it with you all? It’s fun!”

Adam had never been the most coordinated. Not when he was a child and certainly not since the summer before ninth year when he grew fifteen centimeters in height and gained bulk in muscles he still wasn’t quite sure what to do with. Needless to say—

“It’ll be a nightmare.”

Eric had a strange way of getting what he wanted out of Adam. A simple flutter of long, pretty eyelashes had Adam digging in his pocket for change.

Eric was perfect at it, naturally, precise like was performing an actual dance, while animated enough to show that he really was having fun. Adam barely managed to get through the first round without tripping over his own feet, Eric beating him by a landslide.

He was laughing as they left the arcade. “Next we can do something you like,” he promised, “though we should probably keep the smashing for after dark.”

Adam’s hand found Eric’s. “We can go play DDR again if you want.”

“No,” Eric was still smiling brilliantly. “You hated it, obviously, and you were so  _ bad.  _ We’ll do something you like, it’ll be fun.”

Adam felt sheepish and hopelessly lovesick. “I just like...being with you.”

  
  


“Did you like it?” Eric asked, closing his laptop as the credits rolled on  _ Hedwig and the Angry Inch _ .

“It wasn’t really anything like  _ Frozen, _ ” Adam said after a while.

“No, but they’re both musicals,” Eric got close to Adam, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his head on his chest. “Did you like the songs?”

“I liked the one about the people with two faces.”

Adam felt Eric smile against his chest. “Origin of Love.”

“Yeah,”

A pause.

“What do you think about that?”

“Oh,” Eric said, tilting his face up to look at Adam. “It’s a great song, one of my fav—”

“No,” Adam’s gaze met Eric’s. “The thing about, two halves finding one another?”

“ _ Oh, _ ” Eric said softly, looking away. Adam could tell without seeing that his face was growing hot. Boldly, he tilted Eric’s chin up so that he was facing him again.

“Well,” Eric seemed embarrassed, almost shy under Adam’s steady stare. “It’s quite romantic, isn’t it? It’s nice.”

“Do you believe it?”

Eric hid his face against Adam’s jacket. Adam had the strongest urge to kiss him until neither of them could breathe.

When Eric’s response came, face still planted firmly on Adam’s body, it was muffled. “I’d like to.”

Adam leaned down until his chin rested on Eric’s head, wrapping his arms around him. “Me too.”

  
  


“Adam?”

“Eric?”

“I’ve never—”

“I know. Me neither.”

“Not  _ ever? _ ”

“Not like this.”

“With a boy?”

“With someone I loved.”

“ _ Oh?” _

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“You don’t have to say it ba—”

“Adam, I love you, too.”

Adam released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
